Numerous work pieces, especially work pieces which comprise laminated structures like for example wind turbine rotor blades, are usually manufactured by casting resin into a closed mould with fibreglass lay-ups. One kind of resin which can be used for manufacturing work pieces like wind turbine rotor blades is polyester resin. Polyester resin is a very castable resin which can be used in fibreglass lay-ups for wind turbine rotor blade production. The curing time of the resin can be controlled by adding amounts of a catalyst. One difficulty however related to the use of polyester resin is that this resin has a very bad odor, as do the newly casted pieces and the workspace used.